


There is always hope

by Lollipopandbowlegs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, Despair, F/M, Gen, POV First Person, POV Outsider
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopandbowlegs/pseuds/Lollipopandbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个被Croatoan占领的平行世界，刚刚毕业的大学生Samantha东躲西藏，遇上了一个奇怪的幸存者基地领袖，外人视角第一人称</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is always hope

2013年1月24日，我一辈子都不会忘记这一天。  
对这一天的记忆我至今都十分模糊，从我母亲突然发狂朝我扑过开始，我尖叫着在屋子里四处躲藏，她的脑浆在我脸上那种恶心的触感，不得不离开躲藏了好几个月的地方，开着车一路漫无目的地逃命，我的车窗被撞成蛛网的花纹，挂在车上的人打碎我的车玻璃伸进来的手……  
等我回过神来的时候，耳边的枪声已经停止，从外面的卡车上跳下来一个人，拿枪指着我向我走过来。  
得知我无处可去，他们告诉我他们是Chitaqua营地的人，出来突击加油站去拿下那里的物资，回程的路上就遇到了正在逃命的我。  
“营地？还有营地？”我哆哆嗦嗦地问，还在因为十分钟之前的追车站太阳穴跳得痛极了。  
领头的那个男人冲着其他人点了点头，接着对我说：“如果你没有地方去的话那就跟我来吧，但是我们得先必须确认你不是克罗诺怪。”  
“你怎么确认那个？”  
“观察，”男人掏出一副手铐扔给我，我还懵懵懂懂地反应慢没接住，“伤口接触到怪物的血液就会被感染同化，我们把你带过去，但是得把你铐在方向盘上几个小时。”  
“听起来还算合理。”我努了努嘴，从地上捡起了手铐。  
“你接受得还挺快的。”领头的男人点点头，也同意让我自己开自己的车跟在他们后面去往他们所说的Chitaqua营地。  
到了晚餐的时候领头男人又来到了我的车里，看了看然后拿出钥匙帮我打开了手铐，用眼神示意我跟着他，被铐了一个下午手酸痛得很，我只能一边揉着手腕一边跟沉默地在他后面，一路上都尴尬极了。  
“咳！”我干咳了一下，试图寻找个什么话题——要知道我可是就稀里糊涂地跟着他回来了，甚至都不知道他叫什么呢！“我叫Samantha，你呢？”  
他的脚步停顿了一下，但很快又恢复成了之前的节奏：“我是Dean。”  
“哦，嗨，呃，Dean。”接着他也没有再说一句话，我只能暗自翻了个白眼，多说一句话真的不会杀了你的老兄。  
好在这段路程并不远，我们很快就到了目的地，看起来是一座……废弃教堂的地方，Dean推开了大门，我看见几十个人坐在屋子里，从一个大锅里拿着碗领取食物，大门被推开的一瞬间，所有人的目光都投了过来，他们注视着这个Dean，变得安静下来。  
“我来介绍一下，”发现我还胆怯地站在门外，Dean直接拽住我的肩膀把我推拉进来，“这是Samantha，以后她就是我们营地的一员了。”  
人群静默了一下，接着有一个拿着碗的男人站起来问：“你检查过她了吗？”  
“Paul，就像我每一次会回答你的一样，我会仔细检查每一个新来的人员。”听起来Dean并不对这个Paul感冒，不过还是回答了他。  
“哦，对，每一个新来的小妞都要被你铐起来深入检查几个小时。”Paul说着他身边两个男人跟着笑起来，他们三个人互相对着大笑，笑声在空荡荡的教堂上方回响着。  
就算再迟钝我也能听出这其中侮辱的意思，一瞬间我的脑袋嗡了一下，但是我除了攥紧拳头之外什么都不能做，人群中的几个女孩也皱起了眉头，厌恶地看着在笑的那三个人，而墙角几个一直背着步枪抱胸站着的男人也放下手臂警告地看着在笑的三个人。  
自始至终，只有Dean对此没有反应，他看着那三个人的眼光和看着其他人并没有什么区别。“Chuck，”那个负责分发食物的人听见了朝Dean挥了挥手，“Samantha就交给你安顿了。Cass和Bobby，晚饭后来总部一下，现在，恕我失陪一下。”他对我说了一声“去吧”之后就离开了教堂，而我只能有些紧张地朝着已经发完了食物的Chuck走过去，他并不高，甚至看上去还挺文弱的样子。  
“哦，嗨Samantha，”Chuck搓了搓手，“呃，欢迎，我猜？”  
我一下子被他逗笑出来：“哦谢谢，我猜。”  
气氛稍微轻松了一点，Chuck对我伸出了手：“我是Chuck，我负责营地大家的生活，我以前是个作家。”  
“那很酷啊。”我和他握手，“我刚当了没几天的医生。”  
“啊医生啊！”Chuck听上去很高兴的样子，“这下好了，我们终于有个营地医生了。”他突然想起什么对着后面喊了一下：“Nancy！”  
“来了。”一个女孩从人群中出来，我认出她是之前对Paul三个人不满的女孩之一，“你来看一下哪个木屋还有空位，Samantha今晚就得安顿下来了。”  
“嘿！”Nancy是个有着一头褐色卷发的高挑女孩，比Chuck还高一点，她大大地笑着看向我，“你好啊医生。”  
“你好Nancy。”她是个让人看见了就很开心的女孩，在这种满世界僵尸的时候真是一种安慰。  
“所以，我的小屋那里还有空位，今晚就去我那儿吧。”Nancy冲我眨眨眼睛，“每晚都有女孩之夜哦。”  
我总是拒绝不了热情的女孩子：“这听起来是个不错的主意。”  
晚饭是土豆和豆子煮成的汤，里面有一些肉丝，不是很丰盛不过喝完汤之后就暖和了些。Nancy的小屋里加上我一共有三个女孩了，他们给了我一个睡袋，这主意不错，睡袋很暖和。  
没有网络，没有电视，我们唯一的消遣就是聊天，我并不是多言的人，好在Nancy实在是够热情，说话像机关枪一样停不下来，所以我们的聊天根本就不会冷场。  
Nancy说自己以前是秘书，所以现在在帮Chuck做仓库保管员，另外一个女孩叫Jane，是营地的厨娘，我发现她们两个最喜欢聊的话题似乎就是Dean，不停地在说着，Dean那次出去的执行的任务，或者是Dean多看了哪个女孩一眼，我对Dean一无所知，只能听着她们俩那颇具爱慕和崇拜的聊天。  
聊着聊着我的八卦心也被撩拨了起来：“对了，我一直想问，你们建立这个营地多久了？”  
“三个多月，”Nancy说，“你知道吗？刚刚开始的时候，我们可是只有几十个人挤在一个教堂里而已！现在我们已经有一百多人了！还有足够的木屋来生活！如果没有Dean我们可能会活不过一个月的。”语言间对Dean已经是崇拜至极了。  
“我真不敢相信Dean居然还能容忍着Paul这群人。”Jane说道，“不过上次被Dean帅气地拿下，Paul也只敢在嘴上说说了。”  
“Paul？是那个今天和Dean呛声的那个吗？”我忍不住插嘴问。  
“就是那个垃圾。”Nancy调整了一下坐姿离我靠得更近，“这帮家伙前几天趁着Dean带着大部队出去执行任务的时候居然想强奸几个女孩，说着什么末日前要尽情享受，呸，祝他早日被克罗诺吃掉。”  
“那我还是离他远一点。”我说着，回想起Dean毫无喜恶地面对放任这样的人在自己的营地里，这个人到底是怎样的首领呢？  
之后她们又说起了很多Dean的“光辉事迹”，比如他怎样一个人深入一个克罗诺怪的老巢救了一家人，比如某一次有一个克罗诺怪冒充平民想进来谁都没有发现只有Dean反应迅速一枪打爆了对方的头，我睡着的时候，她们正说着Dean怎样抓住了一个恶魔，并且从那个恶魔嘴里抠出了珍贵的情报。  
很快地我就适应了在营地里的生活，我作为医生的职责就是检查每一个来看病的人，也要时不时地去Nancy那里检验药物储量，经常往仓库跑的结果就是慢慢也和Chuck熟了起来，有时候他会提及自己以前写过一本叫Supernatural的书之类的，不过这个年代了还有谁看书呢？  
“我曾经以为Supernatural会成为Winchester福音书来着，”Chuck抽着一根已经发潮的烟，低头看着脚下的泥土，有一搭没一搭地和我说话，“只可惜我错了。”  
我不明白他什么意思，但是看着Chuck似乎很伤感的样子，我还是决定不要问下去的好，直到我当晚回小屋之后才想起来：Winchester好像是Dean的姓氏？  
我进入营地的一个星期之后，有一天那几辆卡车再一次开出去，说是有什么任务，Dean也去了，别问我怎么知道的，Jane一直伸着脖子盯着大门瞧，像个小粉丝一样。当天下午的时候开车回来了，当时我正在临时搭建的诊所里给一个准妈妈查看她肚子里刚刚有的胎儿的状况，我对此兴奋极了，一直在不停地叮嘱这对幸福的小夫妻怀孕的时候要注意什么，这时候有一个满身泥巴和血迹的高大男人突然闯进来叫着：“医生！医生！谁是医生？”  
“哇哦，慢点说。”我站起来问，“怎么了这是？”  
“快！”他二话不说就大力地揪住我的手腕把我往外面拽，剧痛让我立马叫了出来，可是他好像没听见一样，步伐快到我觉得他恨不得把我扛起来跑，“首领受伤了！”  
Dean受伤？我记得作战的部队都是自己处理一些小伤的呀？会要找医生是什么情况？  
很快我们就来到了一座小屋里，我知道是Dean的小屋，但是我还从来没有来过，Dean正平躺在桌子上，他看上去苍白极了，朝门这边看过来的时候都有气无力的，我注意到他正用手捂住肚子。  
“嘿，医生。”Dean眯着眼睛说完以后盯着我看了一会儿才说，“原来你是医生啊，我真走运。”  
多谢你想了一会儿才想起我，我叹了口气，想起自己在医院里还没来得及有机会给真的“病人”动过手术，第一趟居然赶上了这种情况，但是我只能硬着头皮上去：“让我看看是伤口什么情况。”  
Dean稍微挪开了手，立马我吓得叫了出来。  
“你不是医生吗？”  
“开玩笑吗？你……肠子都出来……老天啊！”我吓得不停地揉着头皮，脑袋里一片嗡嗡响，努力深吸了几口气之后我终于想起来该怎么说话了，我转头对那个把我拽过来的男人说，“这里的东西不太全，麻烦你能尽快弄一点生理盐水，我需要额外的灯以及我的工具箱。”  
“我以为你应该习惯这种场面了。”不知道是不是因为失血过多导致的苍白，Dean看上去不是那种硬邦邦的样子，而且似乎话也多了起来。  
被戳穿的我颓废地摊在椅子里：“我刚刚正式当了医生没一个月，克罗诺病毒就爆发了。”  
“我很抱歉。”Dean说着，伸手去够他放在脑袋旁边的一瓶酒，往嘴里灌着，他躺着，手也没有力气，瓶子歪歪斜斜，弄得脖子上全是酒精。  
“你应该打麻醉的，而不是这点可怜的吗啡。”我给他注射过后注意到他失血的脸色忍不住说。  
Dean好像听到了什么有趣的事情，居然笑出来：“下次我会记得去医院抢的。”  
手术开始，我拿开Dean的手，看着这个画面，无措地拿着消毒水，完全不知道从哪里下手。  
“你在发抖——你很紧张吗？”Dean突然问我，见鬼他居然都没有晕过去吗！  
我不情愿地点点头：“我还没试过给真人塞肠子呢！”  
Dean轻轻笑了一声，突然说：“那我们聊聊，说不定你就放松下来了。”  
“好啊，聊什么？”我深呼吸了几下，终于遏制住了一点狂怒的心跳，不再颤抖得那么厉害的开始为Dean进行消毒工作。  
“你在哪儿上的大学？啊！”Dean大叫了一声，靠，原来他也会痛啊。  
“斯坦福。”我说着，我的呼吸渐渐平缓，至少太阳穴没有突突跳，莫名的没有开始那么慌，这是好事。  
“斯坦福啊……”Dean喃喃自语着说，“好学校啊……很难考吧？”  
“毕业更难。”我嗤笑了一声，回想起不久之前还在图书馆里奋斗的时光，明明只是几个月前的事情，却好像一个世纪以前那么遥远。  
Dean像是自言自语起来，声音越来越小下去：“如果不是这些乱七八糟的事情……你应该会成为一个医生，治病救人……嫁给一个好男人……有两个吵闹的孩子……养条狗……住着白篱笆的房子，真好啊……”  
“什么？你在和我说话吗？”我拿手在他眼前晃晃，“Dean？”  
“没事……我没事……”Dean突然笑了起来，像个醉酒的人一样，眯着眼睛微微摇着头，“啊，医生啊，真好啊……你一定很聪明吧？”  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
“斯坦福不会差的……聪明……的脑袋瓜……”很好，我现在可以肯定他high了并且醉了，所以一直说着这些乱七八糟的不成逻辑的碎片。“听说，毕业出来赚得最多的就是医生……和律师了，是不是？”  
“应该吧。”没空陪他聊天，我把大部分的精力都放在给他消毒上，嘴里只能应付应付他。  
“嘿嘿……”Dean突然傻笑了出来，他傻笑起来真是太恐怖了真的，“我……就知道，哈，不过这种时候医生还有些用处……律师……就真的……”  
他声音越来越小，我看过去，他已经闭上了眼睛，嘴唇和脸色都是惨白着，满头都是汗。  
他晕过去了，这也好，至少不会那么疼吧。

手术后几个小时Dean就醒了，那时候我们已经清理好了一切把他搬到了床上去睡，我给他开了很多很多消炎药——内脏外露，这可不是什么好事，这里的卫生条件也实在是太差了。  
我后来知道了那个把我拽过来的家伙叫Yeager，我出来洗手的时候他不停地为他在我手腕上留下的一圈淤青道歉并且道谢，说自己太紧张就什么都忘掉了，他说得太多连我都有点不好意思，但是想起我动完手术之后出来，那几个六尺高的大汉集体死命揪着我是的脸色惨白话都说不利索的样子，又有点想笑。  
不过Nancy和Jane倒是非常兴奋，做完手术之后我一个人去仓库那儿想开点药，她们正坐在那里和Kenneth聊天，Kenneth是营地里的哨兵，一个挺可爱的新兵蛋子，我注意到他有时会偷偷瞄着Nancy，只可惜Nancy这个粗神经似乎永远注意不到。  
“哦Samantha！”  
Nancy看到我来了，他们三个人顿时就立马围在我身边，叽叽喳喳地问：“怎么样怎么样？Dean怎么样？”“天啊我看到好多血！”“Dean怎么可能会出事呢？”“可是可是可是可是你看整个先锋小队都慌了啊……”“谁出事都不会是Dean的好吗？”“我听说他被开膛破肚了……”“天啊什么？！”我完完全全插不进嘴，只能等他们闹完了才终于想起来他们还是有问题想问我的。  
“哦哦对！”Nancy突然说，“Dean到底是受了什么伤？”在我能说任何话之前，她直接伸手把Jane和Kenneth的嘴巴捂上了。  
“肚子上有伤，肠子流出来了一点。”我看着他们三个人脸色一路奔向铁青，赶紧补充回答说：“没事的，只是看着吓人而已，塞回去就好了。”  
他们露出了不太信任的表情。  
“真的！我发誓！我为什么要撒谎呢？”  
“哈！我就知道！”Kenneth用力地拍拍Nancy和Jane，“首领是无敌的！”  
对此我只能撇撇嘴，不做评论。  
不过很快，这三个小粉丝就意识到在Dean养伤期间我会每天都要去查看换药一次，立马更加兴奋了起来，我没有想到的是他们居然花了一晚上整合出了一张纸来，上面密密麻麻的全是他们要我去“采访”Dean的问题，搞什么？  
“不行，Samantha，必须得是你，你看你每天都去检查他呀，混熟了一点之后就可以问了嘛！”  
于是我就被拿着一张纸推出了屋子，我只能看看上面都是什么乱七八糟的鬼问题，从他老家哪里，到他喜欢什么类型的女孩，这些问题是营地里的大家闲得无聊的时候都会聊到的话题——现在是僵尸世界，我们可没有HBO了。  
可是去问Dean这些……想起他那张硬邦邦的脸，我真的不抱任何希望，不过……那天打了吗啡之后，Dean又是傻笑又是自言自语的，难道我真的要给他打一次吗啡吗？如果我做什么奇怪的事情，大概会被立刻爆头吧？  
这样犹豫了一阵子，在Dean养病的最后一天——虽然我的建议是他应该再至少卧床休息一个星期，我宣布他只能做一些不剧烈的运动，发现Dean不会听之后我只能用“开膛破肚、肠子流一地”去恐吓Yeager他们，果然这帮忠心耿耿的大汗们就主动担负起了“抢Dean的活干”的职责——总之就是最后一天，我终于鼓起了勇气，在快临走的时候尴尬地咳嗽了一下：“那个，Dean，你喜欢吃什么？”  
“你说什么？”Dean那张硬邦邦的脸果然皱起眉头，露出一些不悦的样子。  
“哇不要杀我！我不是克罗诺怪啦！是他们逼我来的啦！”我赶紧举手投降，“只是你的粉丝团想多了解一下你而已啊！我我我我就随便问问而已，你可以不回答的！”  
Dean放松了一点，可惜还是一脸硬邦邦冷冰冰的没表情：“在你看来我是会冷酷地一枪崩了你的是吗？”  
“你的粉丝团是这么说的。”我老实地回答。  
他的脸上一瞬间出现了一些我看不懂的神情，眼中什么东西一闪而过，但是实在是太快我几乎以为自己看错了，接着他叹了一口气。  
“那……那我就问了啊，你看我也得交差嘛……”我放下手，心情平复了一点，又重复了一遍刚才的问题，“那，那你喜欢吃什么？”  
“……为什么问这个？”  
“比较好打开话匣子吧……”  
“派，大概。”  
“那你来自哪儿？”  
“……”  
“呃……你最用的惯什么枪？”   
“……”  
“最喜欢什么车呢？你们男人总有喜欢的款式吧？”  
“……”  
“爸爸和妈妈哪一个更喜欢呢？”  
“……”  
“兄弟姐妹呢？”  
“……”  
“你以前是做什么的？”  
“……”  
“如果可以去任意一个地方度假旅游，会选择哪里？”  
“……”  
“呃，嗯，你喜欢什么类型的女孩子呢？”  
“……”  
“……那男孩子呢？”  
“……”  
…………  
……………………  
我就知道不会得到答案的。  
不过好在Dean算是回答了第一个问题，半个吧算是？也算是能回去交差，Nancy看我沮丧地样子只是安慰我说：“首领确实冷了一点，不过这样更帅了不是吗？”  
这算什么“好处”啊？  
Jane知道了Dean“大概”喜欢吃派之后，利用职务的方便想办法做了个派送给Dean，Dean接收了下来，不过似乎不是特别高兴的样子。

等我们营地已经到达快150人的时候，我已经来到Chitaqua两个多月了，  
那天负责在营地看守的Paul不知道怎么突然就说服了新来的一些男人，趁着Dean出去执行任务的之后嚷嚷着闯了过来，聚集在仓库门口闹着要Chuck和Nancy开门，而我到的时候，Nancy正害怕地缩在仓库门口。  
“伙计们……天啊伙计们！”Chuck试图用他的小个子挤进这帮男人中间，却只被推挤倒在地上，看上去可怜极了。“伙计们！大家都冷静一点！等首领回来……”  
“我们凭什么都听他的？”领头闹事的男人带着其他人一起闹了起来，“他凭什么把仓库关着？就他能吃肉吗？我们要吃肉！”  
“你们，你们下去！”Kenneth不知道从哪儿冒出来，手上端着一杆步枪。  
而Paul嘲讽地大笑起来，一把抓住枪管把枪拽了过来，接着一拳就揍翻了Kenneth：“笨小子，你保险都没有开。”  
他们越过Kenneth走向Nancy，可怜的姑娘颤抖着，整张脸都吓得惨白，我必须做点什么，我的理智告诉我，可是我动不了，我一点都动不了，我的两条腿  
直打哆嗦，两只脚像是被钉在地上，我想开口说话，可是一个字都说不了……我说不了……  
“嘿！”有人朝他们喊着，接着是一声枪声。  
“啊！”我被吓一跳，捂着耳朵缩起身子惊恐地尖叫了一声，而那些闹事的家伙也不约而同地朝开枪的人看过去——一个坐在轮椅上端着来复枪的年长男人。  
Chuck倒是好像很高兴看到对方的样子，他求救一样地喊着：“Bobby！”  
Bobby？我经常听到这个名字，他是作战小队的后援，而且小队用的车和枪支都是他想办法，是个神奇的家伙，我一直没有什么机会见到他——听说他不太常出门，结果原来是这个原因吗？  
“给我滚回去！”Bobby拿枪对着Paul吼，“不然我就爆了你这个小兔崽子的蛋！”  
“我们只是在争取我们的权利……”Paul看上去有点胆怯了，努力保持着镇定，却再也不敢上前一步，没过多久，其他人都来到了仓库这里，他们很快制服了闹事的人，并且把Paul绑了起来，Bobby摇着他的轮椅，指挥大家把他关进屋子里，等Dean回来发落。  
出乎我的意料的是，营地里的许多人都要求处死Paul——他实在是让人厌恶的人物，在这种时候破坏大家生存的希望——但是Dean最后选择的是把他赶走，当然，我感到惊讶不是说我不赞同Dean的做法，只是我没想到Dean会这么做，他给出的理由是“我们是人类，我们不杀人类”来回应大家，似乎大家很快也都接受了首领做出的处理。  
这次骚乱的三天后我再一次遇上了Bobby，准确的说，是Yeager告诉我Bobby那边有人需要我去看看，我以为是Bobby，可是他打开小屋的门后，我发现地上躺着一个胡子拉碴甚至可以说是蓬头垢面的男人。  
“嗨。”我尴尬地站在门口，看着地上躺着的人，不知道该不该进去。  
“进来吧，谢谢你能来，医生。”Bobby没有我那天看到他时那种暴怒的样子，反而十分和善，他在我身后为我关上门，回转他的轮椅，指了指躺在地上的人，“这是Castiel。”  
“哦。嗨。”  
我走近了看他，那个人也眯着眼睛看着我，半晌又咕哝了起来：“不，不是这个……脱衣舞娘……这个……太平了……”  
“什么？！”这也太冒犯了，这个人怎么这么没礼貌？  
“抱歉，医生，”Bobby无奈地摇了摇头，“这家伙这段时间摔断了腿，于是第一次开始嗑的，我希望你能不能给他看看，他刚刚昏过去了一阵。”  
“哦哦……是医生扮演啊……好好……”躺在地上的Castiel继续自言自语，“身体检查……喜欢……”  
不想对他的胡言乱语有任何反应，我拿出我的听诊器和血压器开始给他检查，我扒他眼皮的时候，他又继续自言自语着什么自己是个天使这种事情，一堆瘾君子的屁话，嗑药的天使？  
“他有点OD，不过应该会没事。”检查了一圈我告诉Bobby，“不过你最好还是让他趴着，防止呕吐物堵塞呼吸道。”  
“谢了，”Bobby叹了一口气，“我知道我有点敏感了，我就是担心过度。”  
“他会没事的。”我这样安慰对方，可是这干巴巴的一句话我自己都不相信。  
“我还要谢谢你上次救了Dean。”送我出门的时候Bobby突然说，“他被送过来的时候我们都吓坏了，我还没好好谢过你。”  
“那没什么，只是伤口看上去很吓人而已，真的没有到要死的地步。”我顿了顿，突然想起了一些事情所以我问，“你是他的父亲吗，先生？”  
“为什么这么问？”Bobby颇有兴趣地反问。  
“不，就只是……你们性格有一点一路子，而且你们关系不错。”我老实地回答。  
“Well，我算是半个父亲吧，”Bobby摇着他的轮椅转向门的方向，“我替Winchester的男孩们操了这么年的心。”  
“们”？所以是兄弟？Dean有兄弟？我怎么从来没有听说过Dean有过兄弟的？  
Bobby似乎也立刻意识到自己的失误，所以他立刻打断我的思索换了个话题：“你开过枪吗孩子？”  
“只有过一次，先生。”看着Bobby好奇地样子我只好告诉他详情，“我妈妈被感染我轰掉了她的头。”  
“我很抱歉。”Bobby点点头，“那你想学吗？”  
“你愿意教我？”这太棒了！要知道枪支一直都是Bobby管着的，我们这种没有战斗力的一般不被让碰这些武器的，我是想学也没有机会。  
“我只是今天有一点怀旧，再说，就当是我付医药费了，来吧。”  
哈！Bobby酷极了！

营地的生活还在继续着，营地人越来越多，我们现在已经有了两百多人了，因此也拥有了完整的训练体系，说实在我原本并不是身体素质特别好的人，但日复一日地在营地干活，我能够明显感觉到自己越来越健壮了起来，每天扛枪搬运重物已经越来越轻松，当我终于能打中30米外的瓶子的时候Bobby宣布我已经“及格”了。  
我真是喜欢Bobby，他是个既酷又很好的人，他的知识也很丰富，甚至会日语和希腊语！不过偶尔当他喝多了，他就会喋喋不休地骂Dean，骂他是个蠢蛋，骂“他们”都是“idjits”，当然他的醉话没什么人听得懂，不过在这个营地里能够听到有人骂Dean，我也是很高兴的，因为这个营地的人，绝大多数，都会对Dean言听计从，不过每次Bobby骂他，Dean也算是可以接受不同的意见嘛，总比所有的事情让他一个人说了算的好。  
我的“及格毕业”没过多久，上帝居然就给我安排了一次“测试”：我们的营地受到了克罗诺怪的有组织进攻。  
那是2013年的8月，起先是哨兵首先发现了异常，他们很快就发动警报告诫了营地里的其他人，很快一场交火就在营地边界完成，凭借着铁丝网的阻拦和手上的火力，他们很快就控制住了对方进攻的局面。  
而我们这一些非战斗力的人员，则按照之前通知的那样，前往教堂集合，然而就在我们清点的人数的时候，我突然发现Maria没来，Maria就是在我进营地不久之后发现怀孕的女人，天哪，现在离Maria的预产期还有不到一个月了……  
我记得今天Maria的丈夫跟着Dean一起出去了……该死的！为什么事情总是发生在Dean出去的时候？麻烦是专门挑着Dean不在的时候找上门吗？  
我气得咬牙，但是我必须把Maria接过来，她如果收到惊吓，可不是什么好事，所以我向其他人提及了这个主意，教堂里剩下的都是一群女人老人和孩子，还有就是Kenneth他们几个事发时正好轮值休息的哨兵，我的主意显然不太可行。  
“我跟你去吧，Maria她……她需要我们的帮助。”最终只有Nancy举手决定和我同行。  
“那我也去！”Kenneth立马站出来，Nancy惊讶地看了他一眼，然后她微笑着对Kenneth点点头。  
我们每个人都背了一支枪，我只从药箱里拿出一部分东西装进口袋里，接着我们小心地背靠背向Maria的屋子移动过去。  
Maria的屋子离我们的教堂并不远，这是我考虑到Maria的情况申请安排的，因为这样的话Maria就能更容易前往吃饭和就医的地方，我住的小屋离得也非常近，以防止有紧急状况发生。  
这去往Maria住处的路上没有遇到什么困难，我们很快接到了她，但是当我们从屋子里出来的时候，却发现我们被十几个克罗诺怪包围了。  
“该死的！”我们赶紧退回去关上门，Kenneth还趁着关门之前顺便击中了一个克罗诺怪的脑袋，“他们肯定是知道会有人来救Maria所以埋伏在外面。”  
“那我们……”Nancy的话还没有说完，我们听见了“碰碰”的巨响，这些家伙正在试图撞开门和窗户！  
“两扇窗户一扇门，每个人选一个吧。”Kenneth已经选择了门，他嘴唇紧抿着，双眼怒瞪着那门，坚定地举着枪。  
我和Nancy也各自选了一道窗户，枪把在手中被黏腻的汗浸湿，我深呼吸，手指不安地微微滑动按着扳机，我知道窗户一破就是生死相搏的恶战。  
我们都没有说话，耳边能听到的，就是他们撞击着门窗，和Maria有些痛苦的急促呼吸。  
很快外面传来了枪声，有几十声，枪声结束，撞击也停止了。难道是援军来了？我们对视了一眼，小心翼翼地走向大门，小心地打开门栓把门打开。  
Dean站在那里。  
一瞬间Nancy哭了出来。  
Dean看着Nancy的痛哭，他的表情十分复杂，已经有人去扶起了Maria，Dean在我们准备一起回教堂的时候说：“你们回去之后每个人都要被观察一阵子。”  
“好的。”我点点头，临走的时候我注意到有一具尸体有些眼熟的样子，我悄悄多看了两眼，突然明白了过来。  
那是Paul。  
怪不得能够绕过防守闯进来……我又悄悄看了一眼Dean，他也知道我看到了什么，一瞬间脸色变得更加难看。  
之后几个小时我们都被单独隔离观察，好消息是，我们四个人都证实没有被感染，不过很快，Maria就因为精疲力尽而提前进入了生产。  
这可累坏我了，我才刚刚从隔离中被放出来没一会儿，就被Maria的丈夫Tom拽起来就跑，好在我也能跑得够快了，不至于像刚来的时候一样差点被Yeager拽到手腕差点脱臼。  
Maria的生产花费了五个小时，不过都是值得的，我小心地包裹起这个脏兮兮皱巴巴哭嚎着的小婴儿，心底的喜悦难以言说，我把襁褓抱起来交到Maria手上，Maria露出了疲惫而纯粹快乐的微笑，而Tom抱着自己的妻子，一个英武的大男人居然哭得一塌糊涂。  
“我去把这个好消息和大家分享。”我决定把这个时刻留给他们夫妇，所以自觉退了出去。  
一直在外面为Maria祈福的人们根本不需要我的分享，早在婴儿啼哭声响起的一瞬间他们就欢呼了起来，仿佛是为了庆祝这个末世中新生命的降生，也仿佛是排遣刚刚接近死亡后脱线的紧张感，他们欢呼着，把帽子一类的抛向空中。  
“首领。”Tom突然抱着婴儿出现，人群自动让开，让Tom走到Dean面前，“我和Maria商议，我们都希望你能给这个女孩儿起名字。”  
Dean的面容似乎有一些柔和起来，他抱着这个孩子看了一会儿，又把她交回Tom手中：“那就叫她Hope吧。”  
Hope，好名字，希望，这个末世死亡集中营中第一个诞生的小生命，就叫希望。  
我偷偷看向Dean，却并没有在他脸上看出任何的希望。

营地的遇袭让营地的大家更加的团结，同时我也注意到，崇拜Dean的人似乎越来越多了起来，不是说本来就不多，但是可是当营地里二十几个年轻女孩都在营地门口等着Dean的车出门进门，就为了看他一眼，小伙子们都在模仿着Dean说话的腔调和习惯性动作，男人们都在以能进入作战部队为荣，这就有一点太不正常了。  
我知道，Dean的一举一动，在他的崇拜者眼里都会是正确并且值得模仿的，Dean是一个大英雄，他的想法，他的行为，都在悄无声息地影响着这些热血不谙世事的年轻人的想法，对此，我有些不安。  
Jane和Nancy最近都非常的沮丧，因为Dean和Risa走得非常近，Risa是他作战小队的一员，高挑，深色皮肤，性格雷厉风行，但是她们也不得不承认，无论是性格、共同语言、相处时间还是兴趣爱好，Risa都是最适合Dean的人。  
对此我沉默不语，Risa是在我来了之后两个月来营地的，刚来的时候她非常不爽Dean的“独裁”和“指手画脚”，现在这俩在一起了这是？  
不过之后被女孩们逼问的Chuck指天发誓两个人只是有过几夜而已，于是女孩们又兴致高涨起来。  
Nancy有一天突然反应过来，问我为什么对Dean没什么兴趣的样子，我只能告诉她说，Dean不是我喜欢的类型。  
其实他是我喜欢的的类型，但是我直觉他太危险了，而我的直觉一直不错。

13年的12月的某一天，我正在像往常一样照顾着营地的一些伤员，突然教堂的大门被撞开，Yeager闯进来，几乎是哭喊着：“医生……医生……”  
“把他抬到桌子上！”在他又要扑过来抓我手腕之前，我冲他大喊，Yeager清醒了过来，几个大男人很快就抬着Dean进来，而教堂里的人，则自觉井然有序地走到教堂外面等待。  
然而当他们把Dean抬进来的时候，即使这么久以来我见过那么多伤口，我也吃惊得说不出话来：“怎么回事？”Dean胸口插着一根钢筋，怎么会这样？  
“作战小队有几个人被感染了……他们趁着Dean和Bobby落单袭击了他们……”  
“Bobby？”我只看见Dean被抬了进来……“Bobby怎么样了？”  
Yeager满眼都是痛苦。  
Bobby……  
慌乱了几秒，我迫使自己冷静下来，我看着眼前这几个人愧疚又悲伤的样子，我告诉自己千万不能乱了阵脚：“等会儿我拔钢筋的时候，你们要按住他的四肢知道了吗？Dean是什么血型？他在这之后可能会需要输血。”  
“我去办。”Castiel，这次倒是没有蓬头垢面，背着他的枪出去了。  
输血应该就不是问题了，我回头看了看手足无措的Yeager他们，继续说：“剩下的人，过来帮忙。”  
其他人按着Dean，当我缓缓拔出那根钢筋的时候，大量的血就像泄洪一样迅速涌出来，Yeager甚至别过头去都不敢看，而我却必须继续，这次没有人和我聊天，但是我的双手从头到尾都没有颤抖。  
伤口处理完毕，Castiel也已经找好了O型血的几个献血者，我带他们去复查了一下，接着开始了抽血输血工作，最后再给Dean打破伤风抗毒血清，因为那根钢筋是生锈的，这一切都在三个小时之内完成，三个小时之后，我才感觉到自己因为忙碌和高度紧张累得差点站不稳摔倒。  
但是Dean的情况却还是不太乐观，病情时好时坏，我和其他人商量了一下，找了几个有些护理经验的成员一起轮流看护着，当晚我就睡在Dean旁边的小屋，随时戒备着紧急情况发生。  
我太累了，那天晚上吃完晚饭草草清理了一下就睡得死死的，晚上我梦见了Bobby，或者说是看到了记忆里的Bobby，轮椅、劣质威士忌、来复枪，脏兮兮的鸭舌帽，等我醒过来的时候天已经大亮，而我的脸上湿湿的。  
感染和之前失血时的休克让Dean虚弱不堪，他发起了高烧，身上烫得吓人，我只能用物理降温，并且给他开一点盘尼西林——营地的卫生医疗条件太过可怜，不然他也不会病成这样了。他伤到了肺，因此每一次呼吸都伴随着巨大的痛楚，但我们却没能有一根肺管来帮他。  
手术后的第二天下午，正好是我值勤，Dean的体温一度上了40摄氏度，高温烧得他嘴唇干裂，尽管我已经给他喂下了一矿泉水瓶的水，以外除了给他吃盘尼西林，我无能为力，一切都要靠他自己扛过去。  
水喝完了，我去外面又打了水回来，听见Dean躺在床上呢喃着：“Sammy……”  
Sammy？还是Sammie？是在叫我吗？不可能，Dean可没有给我起过这种肉麻的昵称，事实上他喊任何人都是喊的全名。不过我还是走过去，看看他是不是需要什么，但Dean的呼吸突然急促了起来，不安地摇动着头，嘴里念叨着：“不，我很抱歉，我很抱歉，我很抱歉，我很抱歉……”他不停着说着，接着又安静了一小会儿，就在我以为他快要睡着的时候，我惊讶地发现，Dean紧闭的双眼眼角，竟然流出了眼泪。  
Dean？眼泪？！这个组合把我惊得不知所措，要不要帮他擦？这个人到底是不是Dean？我应该把作战小队叫进来鉴定一下吗？脑子里乱糟糟的，最后还是拿湿毛巾帮他把眼泪擦干，顺便帮他把脸和脖子都擦拭了一下，哪怕能降一点点温也是好的。  
结果这眼泪还擦不完了，Dean的眼睛像是突然打开了水龙头一样，泪水留个不停，这个场面几乎有些吓坏我了。他不断地念叨着那个Sammy，念叨着念叨着，突然我听见他说：“Dad……我很抱歉……我失败了Dad……”  
想了想，我走到外面去，告诉外面的人，Dean的情况有点复杂，所以接下来为了确保他的情况稳定，我一个人照顾就好，其他轮值的人不用来了——想起Nancy、Kenneth和Jane都对Dean一脸向往的样子，我总觉得Dean不能在营地里的人面前示弱一点，尤其是那些对他崇拜之至的人面前。  
而躺在病床上的Dean哭得更厉害，我干脆就把两条毛巾贴在他脸上了，继续听他念了几分钟的“Sammy”，接着Dean再一次陷入了沉睡。他睡着以后我才又开始给他喂水，输葡萄糖液，等Dean的体温慢慢降至安全的范围之后，我也累了，就拿一只手顶在他耳朵边上，这样他有什么动静体温有什么变化我也能发现，就趴在他床边闭眼休息一会儿。  
我睡了大约一个小时，就被手边感觉到的动静再一次弄醒了，Dean在床上不安地动来动去，像是在做什么挣扎一样，不过他挣扎的幅度并不是很大，我还是……不要叫作战小组的人进来了……  
他一直在喊着“Mom”和“快跑”，这个两个词被他重复着，身体在被子里挣扎着，越来越剧烈的样子，我都在考虑要不要冒着败坏Dean形象的风险把作战小组叫进来帮忙，Dean突然身体猛地抽搐了一下，挣扎停止，接着他又哭了起来。  
我还是……一个人来处理吧……  
喊完了妈妈，Dean总算是消停了几分钟，接着又开始了“我很抱歉”。  
抱歉？他到底在抱歉什么？我们对Dean的家庭背景一无所知，Bobby除了之前那次一不小心说漏嘴提及到了“Winchester的男孩们”之外，什么都不肯透露；而Chuck像我暗示过的是，Dean以前就是个专门救人的人；Castiel声称自己是个天使，可是他忙着嗑药和群交，我实在信不过他。其他人要么对Dean并不了解，要么什么都不肯说，而现在去问Bobby……也问不了了吧……  
接着Dean也说起了Bobby的名字，他哭着，朝着梦里某一个不存在的人道歉：“我很抱歉……我很抱歉……我失败了Dad，我……失败……Sammy……Bobby……我谁也……救不了……失败……失败了……谁也……Sammy……Sammy……Sammy……”  
“Sammy”是他死去的兄弟吗？Dean在为不能救下对方抱歉？  
我叹了一口气，坐在床边，听着他更多的“Dad”、“Bobby”，以及甚至更多的“Sammy”，心里微微的刺痛着。

Dean在第三天的下午醒了过来，准确的说，是被外面的声音吵醒的，是营地里一些不是很坚定的人，听说Dean受了重伤都觉得Dean已经死了，嚷嚷着要“竞选”新的首领，“首领”？别闹了，他们只想打开仓库，享受着食物和女人，在极乐中赴死而已。  
“Yeager和Castiel都在外面，他们会处理这个的。”我看着Dean一副要下床的样子，赶紧拦住他，“你肺上还有个洞呢！躺回去休息！”  
Dean看了我一眼，继续挣扎着要下床，眼中的冷漠让他变得甚至更加的陌生：“让开。”  
“不行！”我硬着头皮拦下他，“这是医嘱，你快躺回去！”  
“让开，这件事我必须亲自处理。”Dean已经翻身下床穿起了牛仔裤。  
“Dean！”我还想强硬地说些什么话，但Dean通红的双眼毫无波澜，像是死去一样，看着他死气沉沉的眼睛，我一瞬间语塞。  
“我的枪呢？”Dean问。  
我帮他把挂在墙上的枪取下来，拿在手中，犹豫着是不是真的要交给Dean。  
“Samantha，把枪给我。”他命令道。  
首领下达了命令，我不得不把枪给他，但我不知道为什么突然鼓起勇气说：“我不知道你究竟是什么人，我不知道你为什么这么执着于这些，但我知道世界上没有人有义务非得去把全世界的担子都扛在自己身上的。”  
“总得有人去做。”Dean不再理我，动作僵硬地穿上了外套，背着枪走了出去。  
这次领头闹事的人被处死了。  
Dean有什么地方不一样了，虽然他原本就是冷硬的人，但是他现在看上去，就像是将死之人。  
Dean的复诊持续了一个月，当然如果不是我坚持说旧伤会影响他的作战能力，可能Dean根本就不会同意复诊，但好在他的身体再一次从重伤中恢复了过来，一个月后他状况良好，我也完成了工作，可以不用每天来复诊他了。  
我收拾东西准备走人的时候，Dean突然叫住了我：“我有一个问题想问你。”  
“你问。”好吧，就算你要为了我看见你哭而杀我灭口，也随便你了。  
“你似乎对我有什么意见？”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“想知道而已。”  
我语塞，对于他来说“有意见”是什么意思？  
Dean似乎看出来我不懂他的意思，又解释说：“每当大部分人对我的命令上令下效的时候，你和其他一部分人，会露出不太认同的表情。”  
“是这样没错。”算了我豁出去了，被灭口也没关系的，“这个营地里的人，有人尊敬你，有人崇拜你，有人不认同你，我来的时候就觉得这个营地上上下下都散发着不对劲，他们都太仰望你了，你在大部分人眼里就是一个神，于是你个人就是这个营地唯一的法律，个人崇拜带来的后果就是独裁，而我不认同独裁者。只要你有一丝一毫的邪念，就会将所有人拽入地狱。”  
Dean看上去十分平静，没有多大的情绪波动。  
“你不是神，你是一个人类，你不是完美的，你一定会犯下错误，但是即使是你的错误，在崇拜你的人看来，也会是正义的、正确的。如果你是一个时刻清醒的人，能够意识到自己的错误而不是被赞美蒙蔽心智，那么由你带领大家，也没什么不好，但是如果你不是呢？”  
“那你觉得我是个清醒的人吗？”Dean问。  
这个问题我不太好回答，所以我转而说：“我不信任你，但是我愿意相信你。不仅仅是我，其他每一个和我一样对你怀有戒备的人都是一样的，我们都相信着和你的崇拜者一样相信的事情，那就是如果有一个人能终结这一切，那个人一定会是你。”  
“你们把希望寄托在我身上，就不怕赌输吗？”  
我一愣：“什么意思？”  
Dean又继续问：“如果根本就没有希望呢？”  
我不知道怎么回答，但是想了想还是说：“我愿意相信希望总是在那里。”  
Dean点点头，示意我可以离开了。

2014年和2013年一样，不断的任务，不断的攻防战，营地损失了一些人，又很快有了新鲜的血液，我已经能够射中100米以外的瓶子，听说Dean在寻找一把枪，Chuck暗示我说，有了这把枪，也许一切就能终结。  
这听起来十分荒诞，但是既然Dean这么说，那么还是相信他吧。  
10月的某一天，Yeager死了，听说是他被感染，Dean杀死了他。对于这个消息我已经麻木，Yeager生前和我关系不错，那天吃饭的时候没有看见他蹲在那里大嚼特嚼，我才突然意识到，他人不在了。  
指挥部那边似乎有一些骚乱，我去问Chuck，Chuck只是说是因为Dean和Jane搞在了一起，因此惹得Risa不高兴，这个借口太荒诞谁都不相信。  
Yeager死的当天晚上，Dean又出去了，这次他带上了格外多的人，这个任务看上去非常重要，但是我发誓我在大门口看到那个穿着蓝衣服和Chuck说话的Dean，绝对一点都不像Dean，因为Dean总是眉头紧锁紧抿着嘴，绝对不会那种一脸轻松的模样，不过也有可能是这天Dean心情不错吧。  
然而五天过去了，Dean都没有回来，他不是没有出过长期的任务，但他总会发无线电回来报信的，这一次则没有。  
营地的人也渐渐开始不安躁动，果然在Dean离开的第六天，之前闹事的残留份子煽动了营地的一些人，再一次开始了闹事。  
“Dean不会再回来了！”他们喊着，“整个部队肯定都已经全军覆没了！我们都要死的！”  
Nancy坚定地站在仓库大门前，Kenneth稳稳地站在她面前，举着枪。  
我开枪射中闹事人脚下的土地，不知从哪里来的愤怒让我尽全力地吼叫：“Dean不会死！他一定会回来的！谁他妈敢多说蠢话，我就爆了他的蛋！”  
Dean的信徒们高喊着他的名字，他们愤怒地殴打着胆敢诅咒他们的神的罪人，场面一度陷入疯狂，没想到最后以我们不得不去救下闹事的人收场。  
但是营地在一次发泄之后又稳定了下来，每个人都井然有序地继续着自己的生活，等待着代表希望的Dean Winchester，这个大英雄的回归。  
他一定会回来的，我对自己说，我相信他，他会回来，回到这里，带领着大家，拯救所有人，Dean可以做到，只要是Dean，就没有什么他办不到的事情。

 

 

 

——在被大规模闯进营地的恶魔割开喉咙的时候，我也是这么想的。  
倒在地上，意识模糊地看着一双穿着精致白皮鞋的脚从面前走过去，我迷迷糊糊地想，万一Dean说对了呢？  
如果希望从一开始，就不在那里呢？


End file.
